Risen
by Minty Fresh
Summary: A dead X-5 rises from the dead. (Hence the title)
1.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this short piece of imagining.   
Warning: Very fan orientated. I warn against a passing read =D  
  
Logans Appartment.  
  
It was the middle of the night and half way through a "brown out" when the shadow  
first caught interest in the appartment in up-town Seattle. The penthouse. For any   
other theif the idea would be a challange, no more than that, a dream. But this  
shadow had different ideas. This shadow could do the things other thieves   
and shadowslike her self dreamed about. This shadow was different.  
This shadow was X-5.  
  
  
Logans Appartment, the next morning.  
  
"MAX??" Logans voice bellowed across the appartment and Max smiled.   
She was lying on the floor barefoot trying not to giggle.  
"What??" She called back the laughter evident in her voice. She rolled over   
and jumped up before moving towards the kitchen.  
"Max. What have you been doing?"   
/Ooops, so he heard the crash/  
Max smiled innocently and plucked a grape from the freshly washed bunch on   
Logans counter "Mmm, grapes," She popped another one in her mouth   
"Where did you find these?"  
"Max." Logans voice was low and he almost growled her name at her.   
"Chill Logan I was only playing."   
Logan arched one of his eyebrows and looked at her  
/mmmm, I love it when he does that./  
"Ok OK, I just wanted to see how heavey your sofa was." Max shrugged nochalently  
Logan boggled at her. You wanted to see how heavy my sofa was??? WHY?  
"Logan I am bored, I have all this energy and I want to do something with it. I am  
walking up walls here, literally!"  
  
Logans reply was interrupted by the telephone and Max turned gratefully to the   
grapes as he picked up the reciever  
"Hello?" Logan paused and waited for the reply then handed the reciever  
uncerimoniasly to Max. Max frowned then placed the phone to her ear.  
"Yeah?"  
The voice that rumbled its way smoothly down the phone towards her ear   
was unmistakable.  
"Hey Max it's Zack."  
Max watched Logan turn his chair towards the stove.  
"Zack, what's up?"  
"Just checking in on you, You're not getting into any trouble are you?"  
Max frowned at the receiver and then verbalised her emotion.  
"Nah. It's dead here, nothing to do"  
Max pouted as both Zack and Logan laughed.  
"Well I might have something for you..." Zack said bringing Max back to the  
conversation  
"Yeah??" Her curiosity jumped.  
"Uh-huh." Zack affirmed  
"Well?" Max asked gripping the phone.  
"I'm not sure yet. I will let you know as soon as I have more information."  
Max growled at the receiver as the dial tone came through.  
  



	2. 

Disclaimer. Blah Blah Blah not mine blah blah don't own em blah blah blah  
never will boo hoo boo hoo.!  
  
Shadow  
  
I never really remembered much about Maniticore. I made my self forget.  
The way we were taught. I remember my C/O vaugely, Well his face  
anyway.When he left me. No that's not right, I told him to go and Lydeckers men  
followed. Me left for dead. But I wasn't. I got up and I ran, Over the fences,  
through trees but nobody followed. I don't even remember their names  
anymore. I forgot almost immediatly in case I got caught. Lately though  
I keep seeing one in my dreams. A girl. Everytime she is lying on the floor  
her hand in mine and she looks up at me and calls out for me, telling me she  
needs me.  
So I am moving.  
Using the dreams as a guide. When they get stronger I know that I am moving   
in the right direction. It's what has brought me to Seattle. But I don't know  
how I am supposed to find her when I don't remember her name, when I can't  
even remember my own.  
  
  
Max pedalled her way to Jam Pony the next day and was hanging her jacket up  
when Original Cindy came up behind her and thrust a newspaper in her face.  
"What do I want this for?" Max asked as she scanned the first page.  
"Check the bottom right hand corner boo"  
Cindy tapped the part with a long pink nail.  
"Bike for sale Kawasaki 1999 Classic. Call......." Max read out.   
"Oh!" She turned to Original Cindy " Wow! Thanks Boo!"  
Max hugged Oc and then frowned as her pager screamed at her.  
"Gotta blaze" She looked at Cindy regretfully  
"Lata!"  
Max grabbed a parcel and then bip bip bipped across town.!  
  
Logan's Place  
  
Logan stared across at the girl seated infront of him. Her hair was waist length  
and jet black, her eyes were a strange aquamarine color and Logan wondered  
about the sanity of people who used contacts to change their eye color.  
"So, what is your name?" Logan looked down at the blank jotter.  
"Shadow" was the girls reply hessitant and unsure. She repeated it again softer.   
"And you say you have somthing to give eyes only?"  
Shadow looked down. " Well I wanted to ask a favour"  
Logan raised an eyebrow and motioned for the girl to continue.  
" I was wondering if eyes only could people remember things"  
" Remember things?" Logan frowned his curiosity whetted by the strange request  
" I need to find someone. Some one whom I have forgotten and I need to remember  
their name"  
"Okay, well, I need gender, age, physical discription"  
" Female, 19, Brown eyes, quite beautiful, striking looks"  
Logan looked up "Hair?"  
" Could be black, could be brown. Not sure."  
Logan was about to speak when he saw Shadow turn her head.  
The next instant he heard the door open and Max walked in.  
  
"Logan you better--" Max broke off mid-moan and smiled at Shadow  
"Hey"  
Shadow returned the smile and Logan introduced her.  
"Max this is Shadow. Shadow this is Max. Shadow is after help from eyes only.  
At the mention of Maxs name Shadow stood. She looked nervously at the door  
and the looked at Logan.  
"Actually you know I think I remember. I don't need your help after all.  
I am sure I can find them by my self, Thank you anyway."  
Before Max or Logan could move she was gone.  
"What was that all about?" Logan gaped.  
"She said she remembered, or maybe she didn't really need your help!   
Think of that?" Max smirked.  
Logan looked up at Max " Or maybe" he countered " She found who she was  
looking for?  
  



End file.
